Laser vibrometers measure the relative velocity between the laser and a target by measuring the Doppler frequency shift of the laser return from the target. The motion of the laser can affect the accuracy of the velocity measurement. A need therefore exists for improved methods and systems for tracking the relative velocity between a laser vibrometer and a target.